Best summer ever
by IamAbeast97
Summary: Percy meets a new friend he relies on, review please Percabeth


I had the weirdest dream yet. I was on a raft in the middle of the ocean, but the weirdest thing was I couldn't

talk to sea life or anything. So I looked up and saw a familiar island, come to think of it I've been on this raft

before it was Calypso's raft! But instead of pushing me away from the island it was pulling me toured the

island….PERCY! "Ahhh!... Oh." It was only Annabeth. I looked out my cabin window the sun was already up. "

Annabeth what time is it?" I said looking at her "Twelve a clock, Percy you slept in." "Twelve, oh great I missed

my sword lesson." "Percy why were you screaming?" "Oh…well." Ok look I didn't want to tell Annabeth about

Calypso because I couldn't even think about her without regretting my choice of leaving her and her island, so I

made a story of how it was about my mom and Smelly Gabe and had nothing to do with gods or anything. She

narrowed her eyes "Are you sure?" "Yes Annabeth I'm positive." She sighed, "Ok then, I'll see you at capture the flag."

It was five thirty when we started capture the flag. This

Game was a little weird; it was Athena, Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus against all. Thalia is our team captain (no

surprise) and Beckendorf was the other team's team captain. Thalia had me on offence for once; it was same

with Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse, the rest on defense. I went over to Annabeth and asked "What's the plan?"

"Don't have one." "But you said that-" too late she started running. I sighed, typical Annabeth always running

away. "Come on Percy!" yelled Thalia. "Where?" "To the charge." I looked away from her face and looked

straight. The whole other team was charging. And when I mean whole team I mean there whole team. There

wasn't any one on D. So I ran toward them to fight, I hit a guy in the head with the butt of my sword. Silena from

the Aphrodite cabin slashed at me I parried it easily and slide tackled her. Now it's no secret that Beckendorf

liked her and when he saw me slide tackle her he went ballistic. He charged at me swing for my head so I just

did a baseball slide into his legs so he fell too. I was about to keep going but I heard the horn that meant the

game was over so I paused and saw Annabeth with the other team's flag we had won.

I walked over toward Annabeth and yelled "What was that!" "What?" "You said you didn't have a plan." "Oh so

you can lie but I can't! "What did I lie about!" "About your dream, Percy I'm not stupid." Dang. "How did you

know I was lying?" Before she could answer Thalia came over (Thank the gods) and said "Oh come on guys we

won, don't fight! We won!" "Fine, I got to go, I'll see you guys at dinner."

I didn't have to go but I knew I was on thin ice with Annabeth and the only time I win a fight with her is in the

arena. As I walked down toward my cabin everyone was staring at me suspiciously and when I got to my cabin

someone was waiting for me. He was about my height wearing a blue shirt, black shorts' and a North Carolina

hat. "Um who are you?" I said. The kid looked looked up. "I'm Sparrow, your new cabin mate, your Percy right?" "

"Uh ya, nice to meet you." He just nodded. I heard a loud noise. I sighed. "It's dinner." Sparrow just shrugged and walked with me to the dinner palvation. It was a little uncomfortable because every one was looking at us.

After dinner Clarrsie was looking for Sparrow but he herd the stuff she does to new kids, so instead of running

away like I thought he would do he just went out to look for her! Me watching this he tackled her and got up just

as fast and started kicking her(with great form)which I was surprised, because I thought he was going to kick like a three year old. So then he took her by the hair took her to the boys bathroom shoved her head in a toilet

and flushed. The whole time she was flaring her arms around like a wild man. When the flushing stopped he

threw her in the mud. After that I went up to him and said "Dude that was awesome!" he gave me a high five as we went to the Poseidon cabin.

The next day was a nightmare. Clarrsie was looking for Sparrow and I. I don't know why she was looking for ME.

I just think she hates me. So anyway, Sparrow and I were practicing sword fighting when all the girls came up to us. Silena, Annabeth and everyone we stopped practicing and looked at them. I saw Clarrsie eyeballing Sparrow,

I'm sure he saw it stepped out and said that it was boys v. girls in a game like capture the flag but a little

different. It was 7:00 when we started the game. In the game you have to take every one hostage from the

other team, so once you've been caught your done. I've noticed that Sparrow always has long sleeves or a

jacket on. The game was intense; the first person who got caught was Travis Stoll. Which was horrible because

he was about to set a trap for like eight girls. I ran with Sparrow for a while and we captured about four girls.

Then we had to separate. It was Sparrow and I fighting Clarrsie, Silena, Annabeth and another girl from the

Hermes cabin. Sparrow was taking on Clarrise, the girl from the Hermes cabin, and Silena with a knife and a

sword. I was focused on winning this battle but right when I was about to strike Annabeth sprinted off to attack

Sparrow who was barley fending off the three girls. "Sparrow!" I yelled. He turned and once he saw Annabeth he

took off sprinting to are base camp. I took me a split second to take off the other way, but I ran into a trap. I

was in a circle of girls; thankfully Sparrow gave me a knife to defend myself if there was more than one

opponent. But I didn't think it would help. Annabeth came with her gang. She smiled thinking it would be easy

but I wasn't going down without a fight. Everyone was coming closer and closer I prepared myself for an attack.

They all attacked me at once and took me to there base camp. I saw Travis and Sparrow. Sparrow got his jacket

ripped off and I saw two wide bronze cuffs around his wrists. He looked at me and said that they where keeping

all the good campers here witch was only us three I was about to say something but the conch got blown we

lost.

"Dang!" yelled Travis. "How long that take? Five minutes!" "Just about." Said Sparrow. I wasn't paying attention,

I was staring at Sparrow's "Cuffs" I guess you would call them that. "Where you get those?" I asked. He looked

at me and shrugged as if they had been there his whole life. I rolled my eyes. "Hey when those girls going to get

us out of here?" Sparrow asked. "Hopefully soon." Travis said. They didn't come soon. They left us there the

whole night. When an Aphrodite girl let us out we went looking for Annabeth or Clarssie. "I'm going to kill them!"

I said. "Not with out are help." Said Sparrow. Travis just nodded. We split up, once I told them were to go they

nodded and ran off. I sighed knowing this will be hard trying to catch Annabeth. I took a step forward and once I

did I felt a hand go around my waist and a cold blade at my thought. I sighed knowing it was Annabeth. "What

do you want now?" I felt her hot breathe on the back of my neck as she spoke to me. "Oh nothing." she said.

"Then why are you holding me?" She tightened her grip on me. "Because you owe me an apology." She said.

"For what?" I asked trying to keep my cool. She sighed, "Oh Percy, silly Percy." She loosened her grip when she

talked so I waited for the right moment. She kept talking but I wasn't listening. She loosened her grip to much so

I ripped her arm off of me and took of the other way and yelled back to her, "I wasn't listening, tell me later!" I

saw the glare when she looked at me and I knew I was in trouble.

When I woke up the next day my head throbbed in pain. All I remembered was running. I tried to move but I

couldn't. So instead of bring attention to me I just laid there listing. I heard Annabeth's voice so I wasn't in that

much trouble. I kept my eyes shut but once I felt some weight drop on me I grunted and opened my eyes. I was

in my cabin chained to the bed. Annabeth was looking over me. "Hey." I said akwardly. She had anger in her

eyes. "Should I start over or get to the point?" she asked. I looked at her she probably wanted me to say from

the beginning, so I did. "From the beginning." I said. She smiled and said "Naw, I'll get to the point." she

punched me hard in the shoulder and started to go. "Um?" I said confused on what happened. She smiled and

walked out the door. "Hey!" I yelled. She peeked through the door. "What?" She asked. "Can you get me out of

these chains?" She looked at me with concern, "No." I was stunned. "Uhhh….fine I'm sorry." she smiled. "Okay."

She said as she walked over to unlock my chains. "Thanks." I said rubbing my wrists. She rolled her eyes. I

smiled and walked to the door. "No." she said blocking the door. "Why can't I leave?" she looked at me sinisterly

and said "You have to tell every that I beat you up." I rolled my eyes

I woke up in the morning being shaken. "What do you want!" I yelled frustrated. I took a look and it was Sparrow. "It's time for breakfast

To be continued


End file.
